Ayato Amagiri
Ayato Amagiri (天霧 綾斗) is the male protagonist of The Asterisk War. Ayato's main objective behind entering Seidoukan Academy is to find a purpose in life, though later the latter changes to fighting for Julis Riessfeld. He is voiced by Atsushi Tamaru in the Japanese version and by Erik Scott Kimerer in the English version Appearance Ayato has both purple hair and eyes. On both sides, the front of his hair reaches just below his chin. In the middle of his face, his bangs droop between his eyes. His hair is almost symmetrical. He wears the traditional Seidoukan Academy uniform for males. Personality Ayato sports a friendly, polite, and helpful personality with a penchant for ending up in awkward situations. He is indiscriminate as to who he is being friendly to and is helpful to a fault, as well as being a bit naive. However, underneath the soft facade lies a person with an indomitable will who always tries to do the right thing, regardless of the potential trouble that he will get himself into. Abilities Amagiri Shinmeiryuu (天霧辰明流): Ayato uses the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu as his main method of attack while using his Ser-Veresta. *'Haruka Haruka's Seals': Before she disappeared, Haruka had placed three seals on Ayato using her Strega ability, all of which acted to seal the Ayato of six years earlier, preventing him from naturally using all power gained since then. He managed to break the first seal own his own, unlocked the second one during his battle with Julis against the Li siblings, and was finally able to unlock the third one during Team Enfield's battle against Team Lancelot with some training from Madiath Mesa the night before, getting rid of the seals completely. While the unlock requirements for the first two seals are unknown, Madiath states that the key for the third seal was for Ayato to surpass Haruka in strength. Sword Beginning Level *'Futatsumizuchi' (貳蛟龍): Ayato slashes twice to create a cross shaped slice. *'Shikibachi' (肆祁蜂): Ayato moves around his target at lightning speed, then thrusts forward multiple times while his arm is stretched out and wrist is twisted. *'Fugaku' (腑牙躯): Ayato curls his body and adds his weight onto a downward slash. Medium Level *'Tobiazami' (十毘薊): Ayato holds his sword in his right hand, twists his body, then swings in a wide arc. Ayato then repeats in the other direction by switching the sword to his other hand. *'Kugatachi' (九牙太刀): Ayato generates five thrusts and four different kinds of slashes. *'Yatagarasu' (矢汰鳥): Ayato takes a deep breath and focuses his concentration. He imagines a small circle with himself at the center which he covers with his concentration, making the area perfectly defended. Yatagarasu is capable of defending against attacks that have a wide range, such as Irene's Diez Mil Fanega. *'Kurikara' (刳裡殻): Ayato cuts his opponent in passing, then twists his wrist, stabbing his opponent to the ground as if to sew them to the ground. This move was used to destroy the Gravisheath. *'Soekibachi' (貳鬼蜂): Ayato thrusts forward to entice his opponent to attack, then withdraws his sword, using the blade to knock his opponent's weapon up. He attacks again while his opponent is caught off guard. *'Rikutobachi' (陸屠蜂): Ayato holds his sword level next to his mouth and thrusts at his opponent six times. *'Yamonjin' (夜紋塵): Ayato grasps his weapon with both hands, then runs while twisting his whole body, cutting down his opponent in one strike. *'Chibashiri' (千嘴離): Ayato swings his weapon at full strength as he draws it, using the momentum to twist his body and connect to his next strike. Deep Level *'Gyakurasetsu' (逆羅刹): Ayato controls the flow of power from several opponents to make them kill each other. This technique was originally known as Sakarasetsu until volume 7. *'Shurazuki' (修羅月): Ayato moves in on his opponent and slashes at them in a half moon arc. According to Ayato, Shurazuki is a technique designed to cut the opponent while running past them without stopping on the battlefield. *'Higabachi' (罷牙蜂): Ayato thrusts his weapon forward, at the same time stepping forward while twisting his body, making it an advanced version of Shikibachi. One strike was powerful enough to shatter Kevin Holst's shield. Two Swords *'Narakumo' (奈落蜘蛛): Ayato moves in on his opponent, then slashes right diagonally, horizontally to the right, twists his body and thrusts with his right, slashes left diagonally, horizontally to the left, twists his body and thrusts with his left, then thrusts with his right again for a total of seven strikes on the same spot. Spear *'Mikumobachi' (壬雲蜂): Ayato thrusts forward three times at high speed, making it seem like all three attacks come at the same time. It has enough force to blow away smoke. Short Sword *'Shichinagi' (士茅薙): Ayato holds a short sword in reverse, parries his opponent's attack, then uses the momentum to spin around and swing the short sword down at his opponent. Hand to Hand *'Kuruwabarai' (刳環祓): Ayato grabs the back of his opponent's collar, lifts them, flips them in midair, then slams them down onto the ground while he pounds his elbow into his opponent's chest. The force of the attack makes the opponent unable to breathe. *'Hitsubauchi' (櫃羽穿): Ayato kicks upward with tremendous force while twisting his right foot. *'Fuwaguruma' (不破轟): Ayato twists his body as he jumps, then kicks his opponent's face three times. *'Mushikuzushi' (武姿崩): Ayato slides over to his opponent's chest, punches their weapon up to knock them off balance, then delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's pivot foot at full force. *'Mikazuchi' (壬雷): Ayato punches the opponent's jaw with his right fist, elbows them in the chest at the same time, then punches their solar plexus with his left fist three times. **'Mikazuchi' (壬卦槌): Ayato uses a special Mikazuchi by adding the offensive power of his prana onto it. The force from the strike can make the air tremble and create a small crater on the ground behind his opponent. *'Fusekazura' (臥蔓): Ayato grasps the opponent's arm, then falls toward them while kicking their legs out. This technique is the origin of the Amagiri Shinmeiryuu Hand to Hand technique. *'Kugatsuchi' (九牙鎚): Ayato breaks his opponent's arms, crushes their legs, then punches his opponent's liver, heart, spleen, lungs, and kidneys, with the last strike an elbow to his opponent to send them flying, for a total of nine strikes. Ayato was able to use it after temporarily unlocking the third seal. Hand to Hand Sword *'Totsukami' (砥柄壬): Ayato moves in on his opponent, slashes right diagonally, then turns his weapon around to land a hit to his opponent's stomach with the pommel. Other *'Shiki' (識): Ayato expands his perception to the limit and gathers information on his opponents and surroundings using various sources such as movements, prana flow, sounds, and air flow. He was unable to use Shiki until he unlocked his second seal as his prana was constantly leaking. Using this, he is able to sense invisible things and predict where attacks will land. Orga Lux: Ayato wields the Orga Lux Ser-Veresta that was formerly wielded by his half sister. He is periodically shown to feel the sentience of his weapon in his mind, especially its cry when it was damaged during his fight against Ernest Fairclough. Genestella (星脈世代): As a Genestella, Ayato has enhanced physical ability and an aura known as prana. Trivia *According to the author, Ayato's birthday is June 8. *His English Voice Actor, Erik Scott Kimerer. *Ayato calls out his attacks due to the promise he made with Saya when they were both children. *Ayato cannot control his prana as he failed to decrease the size of Ser Veresta without the help of Julis. It was shown that his half sister placed seals on him because of his unstable prana so Ayato can learn to control it better. *Of all the girls, even if Saya is his childhood friend, Julis is the one whom Ayato understands the most. He can tell if she is mad at him or if she is displeased on how he acted. He also makes sure to ask Julis first in case he needs to do something he is uncertain of. Julis is the one which Ayato has the absolute trust among the girls. Category:Knights Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:The Hero Category:Strategists Category:Siblings Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Healers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Superheroes Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Honest Category:Twin/Clone Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals